In a known lift according to publication EP-A-2 297 018 a lift cabin is provided in a known manner with horizontally moveable cabin door leaves, and on the stories it is provided in a known manner with corresponding shaft door leaves, these door leaves being arranged parallel to one another. In order to open and close the cabin door leaves a door drive and, moreover, a coupling device is provided which involves transfer of the corresponding movements to the shaft door wing, and for this purpose at least one moveable entraining element is provided which is brought into contact with a counter-element provided on the shaft door leaf. In addition, a door lock with a cabin door lock and a lock stop are assigned to the cabin door leaf. A blocking effect of this door lock is dependent upon the co-operation of the coupling device and the counter-element. This is monitored by a lift control system with which, by means of a safety switch which is provided on the door lock, opening of the door leaf is prevented if the lift cabin is not exactly at the level of the story.
The movement of the cabin door lock is coupled rigidly with that of the entraining element. If the entraining element is located in a pass-through position a distance away from the counter-element of the shaft door leaf or moves further than to a defined coupling position, the cabin door lock thus blocks opening of the lock stop and so of the cabin door leaf. On the other hand, the latter can be opened if the entraining element is halted by the counter-element in a defined coupling position.
Two entraining elements of a cabin door leaf are respectively provided between two counter-elements of the shaft door leaf if the lift cabin is at the level of the story, the entraining elements being pressed against the counter-elements by a spring before opening of the cabin door leaf starts.